Number One Princess
by Fairy x Hunter
Summary: Reader Insert (Japan X Reader). Your best friend Japan keeps on humming a song. You asked: "Is there anything special about it?" One-shot.


**I decided to quit my hunt for Germany and Prussia, and decided to rest my MMD stress, and start over my Fan Fiction stress. Anyway, I'm back with a new Hetalia fan fiction! And this time, X READER! I did this in school while my math teacher was teaching something I understand, so I got bored and THIS is what I created! XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little Japan X Reader one shot I made~ :)**

**PS: WARNING THIS IS TOO FLUFFY, EVEN FOR ME! OO OO OO OMG, WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST MAKE?!**

**~~~~~ Number One Princess ~~~~~**

[Readers' name] sat there, standing directly in front of Japan, who was oh-so oblivious to the fact that she have arrived. And there he was again, humming 'World Is Mine' (Vocaloid), with his earphones and his eyes closed as he leaned on the wall.

_He actually looks kind of cute like this… _[Readers' name] thought to herself, waiting patiently for him to realize her presence. _Though,_ she added quietly to her thoughts, amused, it_ would be great if he finally notices I'm here now._

As if reading her thoughts, Japan opened his eyes. He jumped at the sight of her, and immediately took off his earphones. He was obviously startled by [Readers' name] 'sudden' appearance. "_[Readers' name]_… Um, sorry… I didn't notice you there…"

She giggled, making him blush a bit, but shrugging it off. "It's okay, Japan." She replied, then asked: "By the way, anything special about that song? From all the songs you've ever heard, 'World Is Mine' is what you always seem to sing."

Japans' whole face turned crimson, as he stuttered out, "U-Um… Well, I-I… I guess you can call it a bit 'special'…" He turned away, averting his eyes from her gaze, and began walking to the opposite direction.

[Readers' name] caught up with him, but instead of receiving his message of 'don't-ask-any-further', she continued to bug him, out of curiosity and stubbornness. "How is it special?" Of course, maybe it's because you have a tiny crush on him, and know exactly what the song means. (Of course he wouldn't mean Mikus' version! It would definitely be Lens'!) "Does it have to do with anyone?"

"Um… Yeah, you could say that…" Japan said, a small smile forming in his face, as he looked into space. She had this effect on him, where he would soon be in wonderland and completely forget about anyone else, and think he was just all alone and speaking his thoughts in his head instead of out loud.

"It's just about a girl I met some years ago… She's really nice and means the world to me! I love that song, because it's kind of true. I would always notice everything different about her—even the smallest of things. I would do anything she asked—no matter how childish or stupid the request is. Sometimes I would take her hand when she wouldn't notice. I also think she's pretty cute—but not aloud. She has flaws, but to me, she wouldn't be the same without them. Whenever she says my name or smile at me, I would just want to melt into the ground. She—I can't even describe how much I feel to her. That's why I consider her my number one princess." His smile faded as he sighed. "But I just don't know how I could ever tell her how much I love her…"

[Readers' name] listened intently, hoping he would say the name—and at the same time, hoping he _wouldn't_ say the name. She knew she shouldn't even think of it as her. It's impossible! They're just best friends, right? She'll forever be in the 'friend zone'!

Japan seemed to snap back to reality, when his eyes widened, he stopped his tracks and turned pale and red at the same time. "Y-You didn't hear what I just said, r-right?" he stuttered, his face filled with embarrassment and horror—if that was even possible, at least.

For his sake—and she admitted, _her_ sake—she shook her head.

He sighed in relief, but there was a tinge of something else she couldn't identify. But before [Readers' name] could guess, he turned to her and replaced his face with a smile that he only showed her—pure happiness. "Let's go to the amusement park then?"

**. . .**

Rides and rides and rides and food and rides and bathroom (for 'issues') and rides and rides and rides and prizes later, the two were sitting on the ferris wheel, called 'The Wheel of Fate'. **(A/N: Either I made that up, or I heard it somewhere.)** There was some silence, until she broke it, trying to catch Japans' attention from the beautiful scenery below. "Hey, Japan…"

He glanced at her questionably, replying with a "Yes?"

[Readers' name] inwardly cursed herself for doing such a stupid thing, just to ask a stupid (and probably heartbreaking) question. "Can I just ask you one small and harmless question?" _Harmless?_ She asked herself, laughing bitterly at her own words. _More like extremely-dangerous-that-I-could-get-a-heart-attac k kind of harmless! _

"Well, since it's harmless, what is it?"

_Stop stalling, _[Readers' name]_! Just spit it out already! Spit it out! _After her little pep talk, she gathered all her calmness (which is, by the way, only around 5%). [Readers' name] gathered her breath and dared herself not to look directly at Japan, as she said the next words fast, quiet and unclear. "Doyoulikeanyone?"

"Um… What? I'm sorry, _[Readers' name]_, but I didn't understand. Please talk louder and slower."

[Readers' name] lost her patience, and snapped. "I SAID, DO YOU LIKE ANYONE, DAMMIT! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD, BECAUSE I WON'T LET MYSELF SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME, BECAUSE IT MAY BE THEE MOST EMBARRASSING QUESTION I HAVE EVER ASKED MY WHOLE LIFE! AND WHICH WILL PROBABLY THE QUESTION I WILL REGRET SOONER OR LATER, BECAUSE OF DAMN HEART ATTACK, BECAUSE OF A DAMN HEART ACHE!" she yelled, startling Japan, and gasped for air as she was turning pink. The stress and worry of what happened earlier probably got to her head—and her sanity.

"Did you say… Heart ache?" Japan asked, tilting his head to one side. "Why would you get a heart ache?"

[readers name], realizing her mistake, went frozen, as her eyes went wide. _Dun, dun, duuun… Your doomed to die now, _[Readers' name]_… _She played in your head. [Readers' name] looked down to the floor, saying, "Just answer the question, dammit! Stop stalling!"

Japan smiled as if he knows what was happening in her head. He pulled her towards the seat next to him and hovered above her. He whispered in [Readers' name]s' ear, "I'm in love with you, [Readers' name]… You don't have to be jealous of anyone."

"J-Jealous? Who said I was jealous?!" She stuttered, trying to keep her posture. She was about to add more, when she felt Japans' lips crashed to hers. [Readers' name] were shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss.

When she parted, Japan smiled. "You're my number one princess."

**. . .**

**I'M FILLED WITH THE FLUFFY GERMS! THE HELL DID I JUST TYPE THERE?! O.o Anyway, my first X Reader fic, so please bare with me if it isn't good… Gomen ne… If I did some things badly, please do tell! :) Please review of what you think of this story~ :)**

PS: Sorry if there are grammars about 'was' and 'were'. I just noticed the number 5 guideline about 2nd person rule, so sorry! Please just point it out if I have some!

**PPS: AND YES, I KNOW THE TITLE IS "WORLD IS MINE"! IT IS JUST THAT, NUMBER ONE PRINCESS FITS TOO WELL! XD**


End file.
